El abrazo invisible
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. El Cid encuentra una manera de acercarse un poco a Albafica. Shounen ai sugerido muy sutilmente, El Cid x Albafica.


**Título:** El abrazo invisible

**Temas:** Drama, shounen ai sugerido suavemente XD

**Personajes:** Albafica, El Cid

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

Después de algunos días en el extranjero, El Cid de Capricornio regresaba de una misión, listo para volver a ocupar su lugar como guardián de la décima casa. Poco después de entrar al santuario, pudo notar que había estado lloviendo con intensidad. El suelo húmedo cedía un poco con cada paso que daba, y los árboles despedían una fragancia agradable y mentolada. Le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada.

Estaba a punto de entrar al territorio de las Doce Casas cuando escuchó una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

―Disculpe, señor...

El caballero se volvió y vio a un grupo de aprendices conformado por dos niños y una niña. Llevaban un buen tiempo siguiéndolo, pero solamente ahora se animaban a revelar su presencia. El mayor de ellos apretaba una especie de tela doblada contra su pecho.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó El Cid. Aunque su tono había sido gentil, el grupito retrocedió un poco. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar. El Cid no recordaba haberlos visto antes.

―Esto le pertenece a uno de sus amigos, ¿verdad? ―tartamudeó finalmente el niño, extendiendo los brazos para mostrarle lo que cargaba en ellos.

―¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?

―No lo encontramos. Ayer volvíamos de traer unas cosas del pueblo y comenzó a llover. No teníamos nada con qué cubrirnos. Entonces alguien puso esto sobre nosotros para que no nos mojáramos. Después otro aprendiz nos dijo que estaba seguro de que esto pertenecía a uno de los santos dorados, y que debíamos dárselo al señor Aldebarán porque él sabría qué hacer. Pero él no ha vuelto aún. Entonces ahora que lo vimos a usted, pensamos que quizás...

El más pequeño de los niños bajó la cabeza y se escondió detrás del mayor al ver que El Cid se acercaba. La armadura que portaba lo hacía verse majestuoso pero también temible, así que su corazón se debatía entre la admiración y un enorme susto que le hacía temblar las rodillas.

El español fue cortés; tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. Comprobó que se trataba de una capa como la que él mismo llevaba puesta.

―¿Quién os ha dado esto?

―Quisimos ver quién era, pero se fue antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo ―explicó el líder del grupo.

―¡Fue mágico! ¡Desapareció! ―dijo el niño más pequeño.

―Queríamos devolverla pronto, pero como no llegamos a ver a la persona ―terció la niña. El Cid levantó una mano para pedir orden, y los tres se callaron de inmediato.

―Entiendo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó el caballero, dirigiéndose al mayor.

―Teneo. Llegamos hace poco al santuario, estamos entrenando con el señor Aldebarán.

―Yo soy Saro ―susurró el otro, asomándose desde atrás de Teneo.

―Y yo soy Serinsa ―intervino la niña.

―Está bien. Yo me encargaré. ―El Cid acomodó la capa bajo su brazo y se dispuso a seguir su camino. A los ojos de los pequeños, lucía como si de repente acabara de serle asignada una misión de vital importancia, no como alguien a quien se le hubiera pedido cumplir con un favor trivial.

―¿Cuando encuentre al dueño le daría las gracias de nuestra parte?

―Claro ―respondió El Cid, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

―Gracias, señor ―dijo Teneo, y los otros dos repitieron a coro las mismas palabras. A pesar de haberse sentido intimidados al principio, los niños pudieron finalmente ver que el caballero de Capricornio estaba rodeado por la misma aura afable que su maestro, Aldebarán.

Los aprendices quedaron atrás, y El Cid no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para deducir quién era el dueño de la capa. Mientras subía las escaleras de las Doce Casas, palpó la tela ahora ya seca y la extendió por un momento. El tejido desprendía un ligero olor a flores. Volvió a doblarla con pulcritud, sabiendo bien adónde tenía que dirigirse.

Caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa. Debía ir hasta lo más alto a presentarle el reporte de su misión al patriarca, por lo que tendría que atravesar cada uno de los templos, algunos de los cuales estaban vacíos. La Guerra Santa había comenzado, y varios habían sido enviados en misiones para controlar el ataque de espectros.

Pero la persona que buscaba estaba allí. Eran pocas las veces en que Albafica de Piscis salía del santuario, y aún así casi nadie tenía trato con él. Vivía en un mundo privado donde no había lugar para demasiadas cosas.

Muchos habían intentado acercarse a él sin éxito, mientras que otros le temían. El Cid conocía la razón de su encierro y de la distancia que imponía, y respetaba su deseo de soledad.

El aroma dulzón del templo de Piscis se podía percibir desde lejos, y se iba volviendo más intenso con cada paso que daba en dirección a la cima. Un trueno le hizo volver la vista hacia el cielo, que estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras que amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante pudo distinguir la figura de Albafica a la distancia, parado en lo alto de las escalinatas del último templo. No le sorprendió verlo moverse un poco hacia un lado del camino a medida que él se acercaba.

―Buenos días ―saludó el español con gentileza al llegar a las escaleras.

―Buenos días ―respondió Albafica, usando un tono cordial, aunque mecánico.

―Pido autorización para cruzar el templo ―dijo El Cid, que siempre recordaba cumplir con esa formalidad que no todos solían acatar.

―Adelante.

Albafica hizo un gesto de bienvenida y se apartó hacia un costado, arreglándoselas para ampliar aún más la distancia entre los dos y luego volver a ocupar su lugar unos escalones abajo. Le gustaba el aura serena de Capricornio, sus modales atentos, su mirada libre de prejuicios, la manera en que parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. No quería entorpecerle el paso.

Una ventisca arrastró hasta él una fina cortina de aire mojado. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que los nubarrones comenzaban a dejar caer una suave llovizna, pero casi en el mismo instante en que se volvió consciente de ello, el agua se detuvo y algo rozó su piel. Sus músculos se tensaron. Fue todo tan repentino que su cerebro tardó en procesar que no estaba siendo tocado por nadie, sino que había sido cubierto por algo que lo protegía.

―Creo que eso es tuyo ―dijo la voz de Capricornio a sus espaldas―. Te lo envían unos aprendices, junto con el correspondiente agradecimiento. Querían devolvértelo ellos mismos, pero no llegaron a ver tu cara.

La lengua de Albafica se trabó antes de que pudiera agradecerle la gentileza, y pronto los pasos de El Cid se alejaron. La capa que estaba ahora sobre su cabeza era efectivamente la misma que había dejado atrás el día anterior. Se regañó a sí mismo por haberse puesto a la defensiva cuando no había nada que temer.

Estaba siendo rodeado por una tela inocente que lo envolvía de forma acogedora. En ella quedaba un remanente del cosmos cálido del hombre que acababa de entregársela. Acercó el tejido a su rostro y respiró el aire impregnado en él. Olía a lugares desconocidos, a idiomas extraños, a batallas lejanas.

Para él, que vivía cercado por el perfume de las rosas, aquella era una fragancia exótica que estimulaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos, y durante un apacible segundo le pareció sentirse rodeado por un abrazo invisible.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas: **Este minific está dedicado a Karin, que había pedido una drabble de El Cid x Alba una vez que ofrecí cumplir pedidos. Tardé mucho en encontrar un argumento. Mi proceso de pensar historias es a través de la asociación de ideas, así que muchas veces mis fics nacen de un cierto elemento que estaba presente en otro.

En este caso, la cadena empezó en un fic todavía no escrito que dio nacimiento a un fic de Camus x Milo que hice el otro día (y que no sé si poner aquí ya que dije que pondría solamente cosas de Lost Canvas), que tenía como elemento el no poder dormir. De allí nació otro de Dégel x Kardia (que estoy escribiendo) donde había una capa. De esa capa nació este fic que no me convence, pero no quería seguir demorando eternamente. El Cid y Albafica son difíciles de juntar, y por eso esto es tan sutil XD

En las OVAs 5-6 / Tomo 3 del manga, Alba le presta su capa a una niña que está bajo la lluvia. Como Alba se ve del tipo que haría esas buenas acciones al azar seguido, imaginé que esa no era la única vez que lo hizo.

Para esta vez, decidí usar entonces esa misma situación de la lluvia pero aplicándola a Teneo, Saro y Serinsa, los aprendices de Aldebarán (a Karin le gusta Teneo XD).


End file.
